The saga continues part 2
by musicluver4ever11
Summary: picks up about a month after part one. read part one first. please R and R. suggestions appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The last time we saw the Walker family, Walker had just rescued his wife and daughter from Mark Jameson and Joe Shmoe in downtown Dallas. They had arrived back at head quarters safely and Joe had vowed to avenge Mark's death. Now the second part of this adventure will be told.

Walker, Alex and Angela walked into Company B headquarters and sat down to rest after the adventurous day they'd had.

"_First, I'm at home just rocking Angela as she ate. Then all of a sudden I've fallen asleep and then I wake up with these two guys right in front of me saying Walker did something to a friend of theirs…then Walker comes and rescues us and kills one of them. Now we're back at headquarters where we'll be safe. What a day._" Alex thought. She looked over at Walker who was thinking through the days events as well. He wasn't there for all of it, but a majority of it he saw. He thought about how close he'd come to loosing all he had. Ten minutes and he would've lost them for good. Angela was sound asleep in Alex's lap. About an hour later, they left headquarters and went home to their ranch.

**This is kind of just a recap chapter. Chapter 2 to the end will have more action. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_One Month Later_

In Dallas City Jail, Joe Shmoe was planning his revenge on Walker. One month ago, Walker had told the police what had happened and he was arrested. He had just finished buring Mark in the area behind the storage house.

"Walker _will _pay for killing Mark." He vowed.

Two guards walked into his cell.

"Alex Walker wants to see you." They said. They handcuffed his hands and led him to the area where Alex was.

"Yes, Mrs. Walker?" Joe asked.

"I am here to let you know that your case go to trial on June 6, 2008 at 10:00 AM. I will not be defending nor will I be prosecuting. I will be a witness." Alex said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Walker." Joe said. The two guards took him back to his cell.

"_So…my case gets to go to trial, huh? If Alex and Walker testify, which they will, I won't get out of here for at least five months on the charge of kidnapping. That's too long! I was in jail for about a year before and it was torture! Now it's another five months at least! If it's gonna help me avenge Mark, I'll do it!_" Joe thought. His plan was to think of a way to get revenge on Walker while in jail just like last time. He'd come up with the best plan ever! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_June 6, 2008_

Joe Shmoe was led into the court room where Alex and Walker were sitting with Angela. His lawyer told him that the court would go easier on him if he just pleaded guilty. The judge walked in and sat down at his seat.

"How does the defense plead?" he asked.

"The defense pleads guilty, Your Honor." Joe's lawyer said.

"Very well. The prosecution may call up their first witness." The judge said.

"The prosecution calls Alex Walker to the stand." The prosecuting attorney said.

Alex walked up, took the oath and sat down in the witness stand.

"Would you please tell the court what happened?" the attorney asked.

"Yes. I was sitting at home with my daughter when I was suddenly knocked out. When I woke up, I saw two men. They told me that they wanted to get revenge on Walker for killing a friend of theirs during a robbery. They called Walker and told him to bring 2000 by 2:00 that afternoon. Walker got the money and made it time. He gave them the money and they brought Angela and me out. Once we were in the car, Walker fought one of them and drove off." Alex said.

"I see. Any idea why your husband fought the man?" The attorney asked.

"He wanted to make sure Angela and I got to safety without any chance of getting hurt." Alex replied.

"Is one of the men in this courtroom?" the attorney asked.

"Yes." Alex replied.

"Point him out to us, please." The attorney said.

"That's him over at the defense table. Joe Shmoe." Alex said, pointing to Joe.

"Thank you, ma'am. No further questions." The attorney said, sitting down.

The defense attorney took his turn questioning Alex and then sat down.

The prosecution called Walker to the stand. He took the oath and sat in the witness stand.

"Tell the court what happened, please." The attorney said.

"I had gone to work and a few hours after I got there, I got a phone call from a Mark Jameson saying he had my wife and daughter and that I had to give them 2000 before 2:00 that afternoon if I wanted them back." Walker said.

Then the attorney asked him to point to one of the men if they were in the court room and he pointed to Joe. The defense attorney question Walker and then sat down. The judge told the jury to go and reach a verdict. About two hours later, the jury had reached a verdict. The judge read the verdict and told the jury to read it to the court.

"We, the jury, find the defendant, Joe Shmoe, guilty as charged." Said one of the jury members. Joe was sentenced with 5 months in jail and was led out of the courthouse and back to Dallas City Jail.

**What do you think should happen next? Suggestions appreciated. **


End file.
